Harry's Tattoo
by whoriartywrites
Summary: Professor Snape is called from the dungeons at a late hour to handle a very unusual matter. Rated T for some swearing and nakedness and preslash. HarrySnape.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Marigold

Title: Harry's Tattoo

Info: Professor Snape receives a rather unusual request from the infirmary.

Beta:

Rating: Rated T for a bit of language and Harry's heinie.

Warning: Very much Slash. If you no likey, no ready.

A story based very slightly on a challenge from a the Snape100 blog. My first Snarry story and my first fanfic in a long time, please review!

Under his breath, Snape cursed that damned Potter boy. Again.

Of the many things that differed from the magical world to the muggle world, Potter had to get himself mixed up in one of the worst. Magical tattoos, especially those illegally gotten, did not simply sit on your skin and lie quietly. Evidently, Potter had come back to school after a weekend off with a tattoo that not only moved, it also muttered at passerbys and allegedly spit acid.

Of course, Dumbledore and Pomphrey had tried to coax it off, but the pattern was as stubborn as the skin it was etched on. Generally, the problems with tattoos weren't caused by any malignant spells, only magical ingredients in the ink. So Professor Snape had been called to the job, been called to get the burning green ink off of that skin. Been called to ignore the deliciously smooth, milky skin that he'd been so diligently ignoring for the past year and a half.

The door to the infirmary was propped open, and he let himself in. The candlelight was coming from behind a curtained-off area, and traces of movement flickered through the cloth.

"Oh, Severus! I'm glad you're here." Dumbledore seemed more relieved than usual when Snape came to save his arse. The darkly clad man lifted an eyebrow. Pomphrey was nowhere in sight, and Potter was sitting on the cot, looking caught between teenage rebellion and embarrassment. The dark-haired boy was clad only in muggle clothes and wasn't looking at the men. Dumbledore continued, "It seems young Harry has gotten himself into a bit of a mess…"

"How amazing suprising."

"Yes...well, frankly, I think you're the man to fix it. I'm sure you'll get it all cleared up." And with that, Dumbledore turned and walked out, leaving the smell of peppermints trailing behind him.

Odd for him to leave, Severus thought, staring at the anxious looking young man sitting on the cot in front of him. He crossed his arms imposingly and glared at Potter for a minute or so. "Alright, let's see it then, Potter. Let's see how much of a fool you've made of yourself."

Potter glared back, his green eyes catching the orange candlelight. He stood up, and for the first time Snape noticed the boy was only wearing a shirt and a pair of thin muggle under-shorts. Snape eyes widened slightly, perhaps the boy would consider it in amusement, and he decided that this could become much much worse than he had thought.

Almost against his will, he spoke. "Are you going to stand their all night, or are you going to let me remove that ink from your carcass?"

Harry smirked, suddenly, in defiance, before he dropped his shorts and bent down over the cot. Snape sputtered and coughed, covering his surprise and shock, but not before he heard Potter chuckle. He muttered a retort to cover himself while he regained his shaky composure. "Yes, well, if one must be stupid, they'd better be spectacularly so."

Once his heart has stopped racing and his hands were shaking slightly less, Snape leaned over to inspect the damage. There, on Harry Potter's right cheek, was a tattoo of a green snake curled around a vial of blue-green, bubbling potion. Upon Snape's inspection, the snake stuck out his tongue and curled lazily around the vial and back again. It was only when a deep sigh from Harry made the rosy curve the snake was perched on quiver that Severus realized he was staring intently at the arse of a student. A very fine arse, one that warranted further inspection and….

"So, are you going to fix it or stare at it all night?" Harry asked suddenly, feeling very very exposed and chilly in the high tower with the potions master gazing at his derriere.

"I'm sorry, Potter, I was merely shocked that even you would possess this level of stupidity. Had it been one of Lord Voldemort's servants instead of someone who simply had a bad sense of humor, you could easily have died. Yet you disregard reason and caution, as usually, to endanger both yourself and this school with your…," Severus' voice trailed off when he realized that his hand was cupped around the tattoo, firmly inspecting the handiwork. "Yes, right then, hexing it off…."

He covered his blush by trying various diagnostic spells on the ink, and found that it was a relatively common recipe. He dug into his bag of potions, and pulled out the stoppered bottle of powder he used. While he was mixing it with the right amount of ice water from the pitcher on Potter's bedside, Harry absent-mindedly shifted his muscles to a more comfortable position. The resulting wiggling motion caused the normally steady handed man to dribble freezing water down the front of his robe. Snape grabbed Harry's waist, with a little too much force, grabbed a brush out of his bag, and set about applying the potion to the tattoo. Harry wiggled again. Snape tightened his grip, and tried to dab on more potion. And then Harry wiggled a third time, causing Snape to drop his brush.

"Mr. Potter, there are much better times than when I am applying a delicate and expensive potion to it to wiggle your posterior." Snape hadn't realized how ridiculous that sounded until he'd said it.

"Oh? Really?" Harry spoke up for the first time in a while, his voice seriously too low for the Potions master's nerves. "Anyway, it tickles."

"I shall try to tickle you less. Just keep still!" He moved his hand to close to the tattoo, trying his damnedest to be professional. Damn Albus for leaving him alone with the boy! Finally, the entire tattoo was covered, and Snape dabbed one more swipe on for good luck. Unfortunately, that particular swipe was one too many, and the potion slowly dribbled down, past the tattoo, down that downy, well-rounded skin into...

"Oooh!" Harry squeaked, trying to turn around without moving. "Cold!"

Snape grabbed his bag, and turned to the cot behind him, moving quickly to cover his intense blush. He was stuffing his bag full of his ingredients, and reached up to button the top of his robe that he didn't remember unbuttoning.

"Tomorrow…" He cleared his throat. Damn his voice for betraying his emotions. He continued, more huskily that he would've wished. "Tomorrow, that ridiculous tattoo will be dry, and you can go about your life, however pointless it may or may not be."

He still wasn't facing the boy, though he heard rustling as Potter stood up and got his clothes on. Snape turned to face the door and hurry out before anything else inappropriate could happen.

Well, he thought Potter was putting his clothes on.

"Professor?" Potter was facing him, clad only in his t-shirt, thankfully long enough to cover everything (just). His voice was huskier than Snape's own and his eyes were dark. "Will there be any…side effects? Any unexpected complications?"

Severus' eyes widened at this supposedly innocent boy's questions. For a breath of an instant, he stared into those green, endless eyes before cold, ruthless reason came back to life. "Absolutely none, Potter. Get out of my way, and for Merlin's sake, get dressed."

Professor Snape swept past Potter, barely even feeling it as he brushed past the boy's heated skin. He barely fooled himself, and wondered if Potter had seen through him. At the door, Snape paused, his Italian leather boots resting just a moment too long on the threshold, but he didn't look back. If Harry had heard, he gave no sign.

Over the next week, things considered close to normal. He got the inter-office letter of thanks from Dumbledore filled with sweets that he immediately discarded. He got a letter from Rita Skeeter wishing to confirm a "naughty little rumor about the Golden Boy" that he immediately incinerated. And he got a week full of dark smoldering stares from Harry that, despite his attempt to dismiss them, lingered in his mind long after the boy left his classes. Damn anyone for being that likable, that instantly desirable. After a few guilty nights of lingering over those stares and a bottle of brandy, Professor Snape somehow managed to put that bizarre incident of the tattoo out of his mind. He hardly suspected anything to come of it, no matter how long and intently Potter glared at him.

He hardly suspected, that is, until the next weekend when students went into town, and he got another late night message from the infirmary. Damn that wretched, gorgeous, seductive, bastard boy.

Hope you liked :bows:. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M (since we can't choose NC-17 anymore). Contains graphic nudity, m/m sex, all that fun stuff. In which the teasing and sexual frustration from chapter one comes to it's natural end.

A creature that was presumably a phoenix, though one that flowed in ways entirely too sinuous and even carnal to be reminiscent of the true bird, was traced along the alabaster skin stretched over the hipbone of one Harry Potter.

It was late Monday night, and Severus was distinctly displeased to be standing in the curtained-off area of the infirmary once again examining the infuriating if not eye-pleasing body of the school's most recalcitrant student.

The tattoo, though a poor facsimile of the real creature, was none the less making peculiar clicking sounds with his beak and occasionally throwing off live sparks. The brief explanation Dumbledore had given him before sweeping out of the wing included the ignition of a pair of pants during the Gryffindor Charms class.

Severus looked up blackly from the tattoo. His evening glass of Scotch was his single daily escape from the idiocy of his students, and he had not been pleased at its' interruption. This repeated lunacy on Potter's part had brought an already unpleasant mood to a new level of fury. The boy had the tenacity to meet Snape's scorching gaze and he even had the nerve, the _nerve_, to be holding back a smile.

Snape's hands twitched with the urge to grab that well-formed jaw and sweep that burgeoning smirk off with a smashing combination of lips and tongue and teeth.

The older man clenched his hands into fists and looked away, trying to regain what composure he could with a mostly naked teenager at his fingertips. When he spoke, it was slowly, and forced through gritted teeth. "After the incident last time, Potter, how could you be so…so….so! "

Potter bit his lip, his cheeks turning a shade of red as he watched his professor struggle for words.

"Imbecilic! Moronic! The tattoo removal potion does not contain inexpensive ingredients, Potter! The teeth of Triton Taragan do not come cheaply! Not to mention the trouble with brewing it, I'll have you know that I had to spend three sleepless nights to stir the new mixture at appropriate intervals after the last time I had to remove one of _these_ from your hind side!" Severus had grabbed the boy's hip in his strong grip just above the tattoo, and he was directing the stream of invective at the languidly turning creature. He was panting with the effort and angry of his tirade.

The boy's boxers were pulled down enough to reveal the new mark along with just the smallest hint of delicious hair and boy scent, so when Harry thrust his hips into Severus's bruising grip, it was smooth skin that rose up to meet the older man. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

The professor looked up in shock, telling himself that the slight twitch of the boy's cock (and his own, in response) was imagined. "How…how dare you, Mr. Potter! I know the headmaster puts up with your rebellious and occasionally criminal behavior, but I won't stand for it! I will see to it that the rules of Hogwarts are followed and that you pay for your actions! Expulsion will teach you!" He drew in a breath to continue, but found himself breathless when the boy push back Severus' hands, rose from the cot, and allowed his thin cotton boxers to slip another few inches down his slender hips.

The look of daring in the flashing emerald eyes was almost more alluring than the shorts sliding slowly down, revealing the pale, lickable skin beneath. Harry took another step, then another, and quite suddenly Severus found himself up against the room dividers hiding Hogwart's Golden Boy's indiscretion. He felt, rather than saw, the slight ripple of air by his feet that indicated the boy's underclothes had been entirely divested of, as he found himself unable to look away from those glaring, challenging eyes.

Snape accepted the challenge. His hands went to Harry's hips with bruising force, and their mouths met. The heat was incredible, all of the anger and games and hatred through the years had been transformed into a sudden, crushing onslaught of lust. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Severus propelled them back onto the bed. Harry was entirely naked now, and the still fully clothed Severus found himself between the boy's legs. He could clearly feel Harry's hard cock against his stomach, and judging by the intake of breath as he thrust against the heat and hardness, Harry could feel his answering cock.

Roughly grabbing a handful of black hair, Severus moved his attention to the boy's neck, administering a combination of bites and sucking that had Harry moaning in the most improper way. Without pausing, he transferred his hand from the boy's hair to his mouth, and the moans met against the calloused skin of his palm, hot and wet and loud despite the damper. Harry's tongue and lips against his hand were enough to make Severus's cock twitch painfully. The older man immediately sat up, hands at his sides, ravenously looking at the boy.

Rebellious, challenging Potter from a few minutes ago now looked nearly thoroughly debauched, his lips swollen from the onslaught and blue and red flowers of bruises already beginning to blossom along the right side of his neck, focused on the irresistible join between the neck and the shoulder. The emerald eyes were glazed with lust, and he whimpered as the weight and heat of Severus's body, the press of his cock against the other, left him.

Severus stood up, straightening his own robe, turning momentarily from the ravaged young man to his bag of potions. Harry reached out for him, but Severus clamped down on his wrist and very firmly set it aside as he knelt by the bedside. With complete professionalism, Snape case several charms in the vicinity of the tattoo. Instead of the diagnostics, however, these charms includes a silencing charm around them, and a cleaning charm on himself (he wanted to experience the boy in all his sweaty, hormonal, young glory).

He turned and retrieved the tattoo removal vial, un-stoppering it. He carefully withdrew the brush from his bag, and with one hand wrapped firmly against the tight straining thigh in front of him, he generously applied the gel to the boy's hipbone. The spitting phoenix hissed and clicked his beak, but obediently began to fade away as the potion took effect. However, Severus had taken the liberty of making several adjustments to the potion's composition, intended to produce several side effects other than mere tattoo removal.

A pair of sharp green eyes tracked the older man's hands as the hand gripping the thigh rode its way up the smooth skin to cup Harry's balls. The boy's cock jumped and a trail of pre-cum dripped to slick up his lower stomach. The elegant hand holding the paintbrush, dripping with tattoo-removal potion, traced a curlicue pattern from the boy's hip along the line of his hipbone up to the base of his cock. Harry moaned and writhed, but the hand around his sack tightened so he clenched his muscles to keep from moving. With a complete air of attention and professionalism, Severus dipped his brush back in the potion and carefully traced a line around the boy's cock, and the brush followed the ridge along the bottom of the shaft before liberally smearing the head with the light green goo.

It wasn't until Severus's brush dipped down past his sensitive sac to other, lower regions that Harry began to feel the potion's effect. The area where the phoenix was still slowly disappearing started to tingle, slightly, like a minty breath against a neck. The tingle followed the path of the brush, from hipbone, to cock, to where the brush was liberally coating the outside of his arsehole. He moaned and thrust his hips up as the tingling took his sensations to a more intense level. Severus wasn't pretending to focus on his potions work now, he watched the boy's face with a predator's grin. The brush circled once, twice, suddenly breaching Harry's tight hole and coating the clenching outer circle with the now more fiercely tingling gel.

"Severusss…" Harry hissed, his voice somewhere between Parseltongue, English, and the unintelligible voice of need. The professor's eyes flashed with anger that his wayward student would dare call him by his name. Perhaps to quiet another future outburst, he set aside the potion and brush, being careful not to spill, and laid his long form against Harry's muscular one, kissing the boy roughly.

Severus' elegant hand was again on Harry's hip, undoubtedly leaving tiny fingerbruises, and the boy thrust his cock up, desperately trying for purchase. The tingling left him desperately yearning for something, anything from the other man. He was moaning unabashedly against the other man's lips. The long-fingered hand was working on divesting himself of his own clothing, deftly unbuttoning dozens of tiny black buttons as he assaulted Harry's mouth. The boy's moans increased in intensity as he felt a warmth pulsing against his thigh where the starched robe has been before. He reached to grasp the man's longer cock, but Severus rolled his hips away and stood, his robe gaping open. Harry followed him up, his eyes still closed and mouth open, begging silently for more.

Severus was happy to comply. He grabbed the boy's hair roughly and pulled Harry's face to his cock. The "mmpth" of surprised was quickly replaced by hums of contentment and then want as the older man began to thrust, holding the boy in place with his grip. Harry's hands had been inching towards his own throbbing, tingling cock, but now they went to the older man's hips, struggling to maintain his balance and breath as he was face-fucked. He was grunting in time with Snape's thrusts, his own cock bouncing against his thigh.

The tingling sensation was pervasive now, growing in intensity. His cock was beginning to feel as though it was on fire, and he wondered belatedly whether he ought to be concerned. The fire began trailing downwards, and he moaned as his asshole caught alight, somewhere now between lust and fear. For the first time since Severus had entered the little room he stopped to think…what the fuck was he doing?

Snape caught the slight flare of the green eyes, tearing up from the blowjob he was giving, the look of fear entering them, and he pulled the boy's face away from his. He caught Harry's swollen mouth with his own again, not releasing the double-fistful of hair he had. He tasted the coppery tang of blood and pulled back grinning viciously.

He spoke, for the first time since he'd kissed the boy. His voice was deeper than usual, gutteral even, as it spat the order, "Hands and knees."

The boy trembled, but obeyed.

Severus nearly came at the sight the boy presented. He whispered a lubricating charm on himself, one that delayed ejaculation as well as protecting from the now burning liquid inside Harry. He paused, briefly, with his cockhead nudging Harry's entrance, the boy moaning and writhing like a slut while Severus decided whether to help the boy prepare himself or not. Harry thrust back against the phallus teasing him, enough that his tight orifice opened, parted just slightly to grip Severus, and the decision was made.

With a cry, Severus plunged himself to the hilt, Harry crying out in pain and pleasure at a pitch that surely must have penetrated the silencing ward. Some twitch of either mercy or a desire to savor what was likely to be his last time fucking such a delectable arse made Snape thrust slowly several times, moving inch by inch in and out of the boy's puckered hole. Harry was moaning and trembling, his hands fisted in the bed sheets in front of him. The fire from the potion was at it's highest, hottest level yet, and his cock felt like it was on fire from both the pain and the pleasure. Severus inched nearly all the way out before slamming in again and Harry was swamped in an overwhelming wave of pleasure.

He was screaming and the fire was burning him inside out: destroying him, rebuilding him, and he was cumming, cumming, cumming.

Only Severus's strong hands on his hips kept him from collapsing and melting into the bed, but the man kept up his thrusting, riding Harry's ass. The older man angled his hips differently and his cock slid against and past the boy's prostate, provoking a moan from him. Combined with the lingering effects of the potion, the pleasure from the strokes were enough to get Harry semi-hard again almost immediately, and the conscious concern of what exactly was in that potion again formed briefly before it was lost to the incessant pounding.

Severus leaned down against Harry's back, the pounding lessening slightly with the loss of leverage, and the men's sweat mingled as a hand was reached around from behind. The tracing of the potions master's fingers along Harry's cock were light at first, and it set the potion's sensation alight anew. The boy's cock was fully hard again as Snape tried to manipulate it. His hand grabbed, slipped. He growled, grabbing Harry's leg and turning the slender boy onto his back with his arse still filled.

The two men were face to face, and Harry again wondered what the hells he'd been thinking, but his thought was lost as the pounding resumed. With ease, Snape fisted the boy's cock, his long elegant fingers wrapping the boy's meat and pumping it in time with his own increasingly desperate thrusts.

Harry was shouting again, moaning and gasping air alternately as he watched the older man ravage him. Severus kept his eyes fixed on his hands, his thrusts becoming more and more forceful until he finally slammed into Harry, looked into the emerald eyes, and came. Feeling the man's cock pulsing in his arse, the hot jets of cum filling him was too much. Harry came for the second time, his seed shooting between them, coating Harry's hip and Severus's stomach.

For long moments, they just lay there, intermeshed, Severus's cock occasionally twitching inside of Harry, soliciting little moans from the boy. The tingling gave one last rush of sensation after their orgasms, then subsided, much to the boy's relief. He'd known tempting…challenging Snape would have it's consequences…he just didn't know they would be quite so delicious.

The boy pulled back his head to look at the other man, impulsively brushing a long straggle of hair out of Snape's face. For once, Severus was too exhausted to glare, merely regarding Harry's fingers with weary surprise.

"You imbecilic…moronic…" The words lacked the necessary venom, and became nearly affectionate instead. Severus gave up, gently pulling out of the boy and moving to rest his head on the sweaty chest below him. Harry snugged an arm around the man's shoulders and wisely said nothing.

They lay there for more moments, the sweat drying cold against the castle's drafts. To move would be to break the spell, this truce forged with force and lust and bruises and hard cocks sliding against sweat-damped skin. The reality of what they'd just done…

Finally Severus sighed. He should have known better, he should have been stronger. He started to pull away when a bright flash and a flicker of heat was followed by a sting of pain along his stomach.

"The bloody hell?..." A pair of black eyes and emerald tracked down Severus's lean torso. There, along the lean plane of his stomach, underneath a smear of residue, lay a phoenix, twining sinuously and spitting sparks.


End file.
